


Mea Culpa

by amaniblue (amani101)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, post NT arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amani101/pseuds/amaniblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Naked Truth arc. My lame attempt to write a sparring match from Akihito's and Asami's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mea Culpa

If someone were to ask me several months ago whether I would be able to go up against not just anyone of Asami's goons, but the biggest one of them all (you know, that blonde oaf, Suoh), I would have laughed and said 'hell no.' But if that question was pose at me now, I won't hesitate and say, 'hell yeah, bring it on!'

In fact, that big lug is throwing a punch at me now. Don't let that oaf fool you. He's very smooth and light on his feet. But don't worry, before he could connect, I shift my body weight to my left hip and throw my right forearm at the side to redirect his force. He missed my face by a few centimeters. Phew! That was close.

Why the change in attitude you might ask?

I'll get back to the fight later, don't worry. Hn.

So won't you like to know? Well, since you ask so nicely.

Ever since that day I flew home to Japan with my lover (yeah, that's right I said it), Asami immediately insisted that I get around the clock protection. You can imagine my feelings on that. After a bit of tantrum throwing on my part and some subduing on his, we came upon a compromise.

Yeah I know I screwed up. He didn't have to go into details for me to realize the mess I left when I was abducted and the trouble for Asami to go through to get me back. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what he did. I mean he has two bullet holes on his body because of me. I can't get more warm and fuzzy feeling than that in knowing the extent of my importance to him.

People got shot at and died because of me, because I couldn't do anything. I was kidnapped, caged, beaten, molested, raped, beaten some more, and shot at because I couldn't take care of myself. Yeah, I shot back at the perverted Russian guy once I got angry enough. But man, I actually shot at someone! I missed, thank god, though he died anyways.

I actually cried for him when I heard the details. Even though the guy was crazy and super scary for wanting to kill me, I didn't think he deserve death. Asami said that he would do it again too. In fact, he said he would kill any man or woman who would threaten my life ever again.

That frightened me like you wouldn't believe. I know Asami cares for me, but to kill others because of me, I just can't comprehend that. I can't condone it either. So we compromised.

Since this whole kidnapping could have been avoided by my not gallivanting to danger without much thought, Asami demanded I learn how to protect myself. He simply stated that his enemies will certainly think twice in the future in thinking they can harm me or kidnap me ever again. By no means was he joking, even if he is capable of humor. I'm still searching for his funny bone that doesn't involve my ass. Now that's a different story. I'll tell you about that some other time.

So it's been about a little more than six months now. I've literally run through the gauntlet of martial arts style and weapons training like those old Bruce Lee movies. It was scary at first and I thought Asami must have been out of his mind to punish me beyond his normal means of fucking me to unconsciousness. That he still does (now more regularly) after I'm exhausted from my training and can't fight back of course.

He kind of likes it that way, he says. Me docile. My ass. That bastard.

I'll see how he likes my newfound skills used on him. Then we will see who will be the bottom in this relationship. Hn.

So back to the fight. Yeah, I didn't forget.

Suoh and I have been sparring for almost an hour now. Six months ago, I would have been KO within the first five minute. These days, he's the one who has to keep up with me. Hey, when you improve as much as I have, you're allowed to be cocky too.

The last punch he threw, I manage to block, redirect, and jab at his side before I step back to a safe distance. He backed off like nothing happened. Yeah right. We've been circling each other for an opening since. Normally, he would have completed a series of combination attacks intended to catch me off guard. But he didn't. He's winded. I know it. He knows it.

He's trying not to show, but he's been breathing through his mouth for the past fifteen minutes now, judging by the dry lips he's sporting and the tight shoulder tuck where I hit him last. I'm not doing so hot myself. He'd manage to sweep me off my feet earlier and I landed on my back. Got the wind knocked out of me, along with sporting a few bruises. It's beginning to make itself known. Even when I block him, it hurts. The oaf is built like a brick wall with wheels I tell ya.

Sweats dripping like rain on his forehead now. Hn. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

Right when a drop dripped in his left eye, causing him to blink, I quickly roll forward and kick the inside of his left knee. Suoh crumble forward, throwing a branch of an arm outwards, trying to break his fall. Using his momentum, I grab his arm and threw him over my shoulders.

I couldn't believe it. The bodyguard's huge oversized body flew pass me and landed with a loud thud on the dojo floor. Game over.

I actually won!

I know I'm grinning ear to ear and gloating with pride on my face. But you don't understand. I. Takaba Akihito, who's eternally been eating mat dirt for the past months now, has finally beaten my trainer! That is a cause for celebration in itself.

I extend a hand out and Suoh begrudgingly grabs it to help himself up. He's huffing and puffing for air and I grin even wider (if that was possible).

Suoh fixes his rumpled white gi before he bows formally. I do likewise.

"Good work, Takaba-san. Please do not forget you have a marksmen session with Kirishima at 0600 hours tomorrow. That will be all for today."

With that last dismissal, the big lug limps off, leaving me to bask in my own glory.

That was intense. Never would I have thought that I was capable of defeating him. But now I know better. I do have the skills. I can think on my feet. I can count on myself. I will no longer endanger others on my behalf. Asami will be proud.

And wouldn't you know it, just when one speaks of the devil.

"Akihito."

I turn to the dojo's entrance and my eyes rounded in surprise. Then a returning smirk appears on my face.

There, Asami stood with his formal black suit jacket off minus the vest, tie, and black loafers. His white dress shirt splayed open to the waist, looking completely out of place holding a bokken lazily resting over one shoulder.

I immediately broke into a defensive stance with my palms in front.

"Bring it on," I say in that cocky way he loves.

Looks like I just might get my wish after all.


	2. Ab Hinc

I arch a brow at that comment and barely manage to stifle the urge to lick my lips at the sweat glistening off the boy's skin.

 _'Bring it on'_ indeed.

Akihito's thin white gi was fairly soaked through, leaving only a few dry splotches here and there. The parts that did clung to the boy's body like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Not that I need to.

With the amount of well spent hours investing my time in exploring that amazingly silky smooth skin of his, I pride myself in knowing every dip and curve behind those layers intimately. The past couple of months, he's gain quite a bit of muscles and definition to his already lean frame. I have been enjoying this new found treat frequently.

Akihito's face contorts so erotically with the pleasure and pain that only I can give him. His current expression only tempts me to demonstrate that once more. Perhaps I will grant him the honor to spar with me. After all, a little foreplay won't hurt.

I move forward to stand approximately two meters away from him. The bokken remains on my shoulder. There was no need to go into an attack or defensive stance. Judging by the boy's posture and cocky expression, he's eager to take me on. Will see how much of me he can take.

I've seen his fight with Suoh earlier. The boy has some talent, I'll grant him that. Leave it to Suoh to have a soft spot for the boy. But then, I suppose my order to not hurt Akihito may have something to do with it.

"Show me what you're made of, old man," speaks the kitten that just discovered his claws.

Oh ho. That will cost you Akihito. I'll not just show you, I'll let you feel the full glory of it within you.

Provocation to counterbalance his juvenile catcalls was mere child's play. I simply continue to stand where I was before him and arch a brow. Why move the mountain when the kitten will come to it?

Not even a full minute has gone by and the kitten pounces.

I side step his round house opening and wait for his landing. I swung the bokken and smack that perfectly round ass of his.

Akihito cutely yelps in surprise and leaps away before he faces me. His lips twist with annoyance and angry sparks spew from his eyes.

Asami junior stands at attention from the sight. If Akihito knew how that pissed off look of his turns me on every time, he'll probably… perhaps I should let that fact slip some other time.

The boy takes in a deep breath and crouches low. He takes a few steps to the right, circling, looking for an opening. I remain steady with the bokken once again on my shoulder, relying on my peripheral vision. He'll always be within my line of sight.

His brows stitch together in confusion. How adorable.

Now directly behind me, time passes. More so than needed, Akihito's hesitation clearly stated. I bide my time, his erratic breaths showcasing his movements.

Then there it was a quick intake of air and he pounces once again. The balls of my feet dug into the mat, distributing my weight to my right foot. It all bears down to the basics of timing as I crouch down and swept my left foot out to sweep him before he connects.

To his credit, Akihito doesn't pause in his attack but takes the momentum to front flip over me. His right palm slips out to throw another attack before he even lands.

A smile of appreciation broke before I could contain it. The boy is fast and thinks well on his feet, but not quick enough. Instead of deflecting or evading the blow, I grab a hold of his extended arm, redistribute my weight and pull.

Akihito drops hard on the mat with a loud thud. His groans always is sweet music to my ears.

I rose to my feet and again took up my previous stance, a taunt in itself.

Rolling quickly to his feet, a curt expletive leaves his mouth. "Shit!"

Tsk tsk. Such a dirty mouth he has, I'll make sure to clean it later. A smirk appears on my lips upon the memory of his last cleaning. Asami junior now stands at full attention with that memory coupling with this particular determined look on his face.

Those eyes suddenly rounded in surprise before his cheeks blossom pink. My smirk widens. It took a while, but my Akihito finally notices my blatant sizeable endowment, not that he isn't acquainted with it already.

The kitten gathers himself and growls in rage. How cute.

"Y— y— you perverted old man!"

Mad as he is, the boy launches himself once more and began throwing combo punches intermix with elbow jabs and shoulder throws.

What a spitfire. I want to devour him, but not yet.

I dodge and deflect whenever I could. The boy was fast regardless of his previous session with Suoh. But then again, Akihito always had much more stamina then he thinks.

He did manage to surprise me with a knee to the groin. The smirk quickly left my face as I brought the bokken down to block. With a twist of my wrist, I swung the wooden stick around to lock behind his standing leg and push the handle. His leg folded with the pressure causing him to grab my shirt as he fell, pulling me with him.

Akihito cried out in surprise when he suddenly found himself at the bottom. A little tuck and roll always does the trick.

That was close. I think that is enough foreplay.

I'll give him some credit for ingenuity and spontaneity. I actually enjoyed that. But then again, I always enjoy our physical interactions. Let's hope the second act of this game won't end so quickly.

I adjusted my weight and move Asami junior to nestle within the cradle of the boy's hip. Still breathing hard, he instantly lifts his surprise eyes towards mine. Without further words, I let him see and feel the lust building within me. A delightful flush covers his cheeks and neck in response.

Akihito ducks his head and averts his eyes. His coy expression only whets my appetite. Despite how many times I have taken this alluring creature, he is still embarrassed by our activities. No matter, his shyness will soon melt away with my touch. I can be quite persuasive.

I shift my weight and a shiver of anticipation courses between us.

Upon my continuous scrutiny, in nervousness Akihito's pink tongue stole out and licks his bottom lip before he worries it with his teeth.

The boy has no idea what he's done to me. His unpracticed flirtations only infuriate the beast within to want and forcibly drag him down to the depths of darkness for keeps.

My jaw tightens as I try to hold back my need to devour this angel.

"…Asami?"

That does it. That sweet voice, so full of lust intermix with concern reaches within me and shatters my infamous control. My eyes sharpen to slits as my nose flare right before I dip my head down to his mouth to enjoy my spoils.

…The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine despite my wish. The characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Not betaed, so pardon the grammar.
> 
> Summary: written for Club_Sion's Akihito Birthday theme 2009


End file.
